E Se Fosse Tutto Sbagliato?
by La Polla
Summary: Cosa accadrebbe se la Storia come la conosciamo fosse tutta una farsa? Se qualcuno avesse intenzionalmente riscritto gli eventi per nascondere una scomoda verità? Cosa accadrebbe alle nazioni se riacquistassero i ricordi occultati? E cosa ha a che fare tutto questo con i fratelli Italia?
1. Capitolo 1: Uno strano mal di testa

**N/A: Prima fanfiction! Evviva! Siate buoni mi raccomando ;) se non vi piace basta che uscite. Sarò contenta di ricevere reviews se volete scrivermi. Sul mio profilo troverete tutte le info sulle storie che ho in progetto di scrivere. Vi darò i dettagli su questa ff qua sotto.**

**Ciclo****: Amore&Guerra**

**Personaggi principali: Italia, Romano, Germania, Spagna, America, Canada, Inghilterra, Russia (ne appariranno altri, ma questi sono quelli su cui è concentrata maggiormente la storia) **

**Coppie****: Germani****a x Italia, Spagna x Romano**

**Rating****: T**

**AVVERTENZE: OOC intenzionale (il carattere di alcuni personaggi è stato volutamente cambiato per esigenze letterarie, non prendetevela a male), Yaoi (avvertirò ad ogni capitolo se ci saranno scene "esplicite"), lieve linguaggio (ci sarà qualche parolaccia sparsa qua e là), alcune scene di violenza**

**Gli eventi storici qui riportati non corrispondono a quelli reali quindi immaginate di non sapere nulla di storia e gustatevi la ff :)**

**Hetalia non mi appartiene (purtroppo -.-) **

**Bene, detto questo possiamo cominciare :)**

**Buon Divertimento A Tutti!**

* * *

**E Se Fosse Tutto Sbagliato?**

**- Capitolo 1 : Uno strano mal di testa -**

"Avanti, Italia, corri più veloce!" urlò Germania.

Quella mattina, come molte altre, era andato a prendere Italia e Giappone per allenarli insieme a lui, come ai tempi della guerra. Nonostante questa fosse finita da anni non aveva perso occasione per passare un po' di tempo con i suoi unici amici. Per sfortuna di Italia, questi incontri erano quasi sempre sessioni di allenamento. "_Ve, _Germania, sono ormai ore che corriamo, possiamo fare una s_iesta_?" disse la piccola nazione, respirando pesantemente.

"Abbiamo iniziato solo da dieci minuti, Italia" sospirò Germania. "Non ci siamo nemmeno scaldati."

Giappone rimase in silenzio, come al solito, contemplando la scena. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma lo divertiva vedere Italia che cercava di evitare qualsiasi attività che richiedesse un minimo sforzo - ovvero quasi tutte - e Germania che cercava di farlo diventare una nazione come si deve.

Ricominciarono a correre. Italia ricacciò indietro un gemito di disperazione: non avrebbe mai convinto Germania ad esonerarlo dagli allenamenti. Quando la guerra era finita aveva sperato di sfuggire una volta per tutte agli sforzi estenuanti per diventare una nazione combattiva ma si era sbagliato. _Speravo che con la fine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale potessi finalmente riposare; per più di ottocento anni sono stato invaso e dominato da altre nazioni; ho dovuto combattere per la mia indipendenza e milioni di miei concittadini sono morti in ogni singola guerra a cui ho partecipato. __Speravo che tutto questo fosse finito __una __volta per tutte._

Mentre rimuginava sui secoli passati, gli si affacciarono alla mente diverse immagini: Austria che lo portava a casa sua dopo averlo conquistato; Ungheria sorridente che gli faceva provare i suoi vestiti; Sacro Romano Impero che lo guardava timidamente e visibilmente imbarazzato; il ritorno nella sua patria e l'inizio della guerra che lo avrebbe reso indipendente insieme a suo fratello; un'altra guerra in cui si era confrontato nuovamente con Austria e aveva visto la sconfitta nei suoi occhi; un'altra guerra ancora in cui era stato costretto a tradire i suoi migliori amici; lui che combatteva contro Inghilterra per la supremazia sui mari; il volto di Russia macchiato di sangue che lo guardava come un animale famelico. _Cosa...?_

A quel punto sentì una fitta alla tempia destra. Con un grido si portò la mano alla testa e si bloccò in mezzo alla strada. Giappone, che era qualche metro davanti all'italiano, si voltò preoccupato. "Italia-kun, ti senti bene?" Anche Germania si girò e corse verso il ragazzo. "Italia, che ti succede?"

Italia alzò gli occhi e con un mezzo sorriso disse: "Non preoccupatevi, è stato solo un giramento di testa, adesso sto b...Agh!" Un dolore lancinante lo colpì proprio in quell'istante. Si prese la testa tra le mani, piangendo, e si accasciò in ginocchio.

"Italia!", "Italia-kun!" esclamarono all'unisono Germania e Giappone e corsero al fianco del loro amico. Stava piagnucolando, con la fronte che quasi toccava terra, e aveva le dita strette intorno alla testa. "Credo che dovremmo portarlo in ospedale" suggerì Giappone. Germania aveva aperto bocca per rispondere quando il suo cellulare squillò.

* * *

"Non capisco perché ho deciso di venire ad aiutarti, idiota ispanico!" brontolò Romano.

"Perché adori il boss Spagna e i pomodori" rispose allegramente la nazione iberica.

Erano nell'immenso campo vicino alla casa di Spagna. Era una bella mattina soleggiata e Spagna aveva deciso di chiamare Romano per aiutarlo a raccogliere i pomodori e anche per godere un po' della sua compagnia.

"Fottiti! Non mi piaci dalla punta dei capelli fino alle unghie dei piedi! Sono venuto qui solo perché mi hai detto che mi sarei potuto portare a casa tutti i pomodori che sarei riuscito a raccogliere oggi!" E, per dirla tutta, ne aveva già raccolto un bel po'.

Spagna lasciò correre - ormai lo conosceva da troppi secoli - e continuò a raccogliere i rossi frutti canticchiando un motivetto.

Romano sbuffò esasperato. _Perché devo sempre cedere alle richieste di questo imbecille?_, pensò. Ma, in fondo, molto in fondo, sapeva la risposta: Spagna era l'unica persona a cui piacesse davvero, a parte suo fratello. Con il carattere che si ritrovava erano poche le persone che volevano passare un po' di tempo con lui – in pratica solo Spagna e Veneziano - .

Continuò a raccogliere i pomodori, mentre gli riaffioravano in mente i ricordi: il tempo passato con Spagna quando ancora era una nazione giovane; la guerra d'indipendenza insieme a suo fratello; la sua separazione da Spagna; la guerra che lo aveva allontanato da Veneziano da quando quest'ultimo si era alleato al beota tedesco; il momento in cui aveva costretto il suo fratello idiota a tradire l'Asse; Veneziano che portava in Europa i piccoli America e Canada; egli stesso che sbatteva Turchia nella polvere, dopo un combattimento durato giorni.

_C-Cos__a sono__ quest__i...?_, pensò finché una fitta non gli trapanò il cervello. "Ahhh" urlò.

Spagna si girò immediatamente all'urlo della sua ex colonia e in pochi balzi fu subito al suo fianco. "Romano, cos'è successo? Sei caduto, hai sbattuto la testa?" La nazione più vecchia cominciò a tastare con dita leggere la nuca dell'altro, per cercare eventuali ferite.

L'italiano gli spostò le mani con un gesto rabbioso. "Non toccarmi. Sto benissimo. E' solo un fottuto mal di testa." Tuttavia continuava a tenersi la testa fra le mani, le unghie conficcate fra i capelli perché il dolore si stava facendo sempre più acuto. Lacrime cominciavano a spillargli dagli occhi.

"E' chiaro che non stai affatto bene" disse Spagna, con un tono di rimprovero. "Vieni, ti porto al più vicino ospedale." Com'era successo a Germania qualche minuto prima, anche il cellulare di Spagna in quel momento squillò.

* * *

La conversazione che si svolse al telefono tra Germania, Spagna e l'uomo all'altro capo della linea era la seguente: "Salve, sono il nuovo boss di Romano e Veneziano, Pietro Landini. So che, al momento, uno dei due sta soffrendo ma non è niente di grave. Non sta svanendo né riducendosi in polvere o qualsiasi altra maniera in cui voi nazioni morite. Non deve far altro che riportarlo a Roma, a villa Vargas e, vi garantisco, che ritornerà come prima."

Prima che Germania o Spagna potessero rispondere l'uomo aveva già riagganciato.

* * *

**Ecco qua! Lo so, è corto ma il prossimo capitolo sarà più lungo :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo****: Memoria perduta**

**Landini spiega a Germania, Giappone e Spagna cos'è il mal di testa di Italia e Romano.**

**Italia, al riguardo, fa un sogno abbastanza inquietante...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Se avete trovato qualche errore grammaticale, lessicale o di punteggiatura vi prego di perdonarmi e sentitevi liberi di correggermi**

**Vi saluto e spero di rivedervi nel prossimo capitolo :)**

**Ciao Ciao **


	2. Capitolo 2: Memoria perduta

**N/A: secondo capitolo, più lungo come promesso.**

**Hetalia non mi appartiene**

**Buona Lettura! :)**

* * *

**E Se Fosse Tutto Sbagliato?**

**- Capitolo 2: Memoria perduta -**

Dopo la chiamata, Spagna non era certo di potersi fidare di quell'uomo ma Romano stava male ed egli era stato abbastanza autoritario, così decise di seguire l'ordine.

"Andiamo, Romano, ti porto a casa." Mise una mano intorno alla vita del ragazzo e lo accompagnò alla macchina.

Il viaggio fu doloroso per tutti e due: Romano si teneva la testa tra le mani, singhiozzando miseramente, e per Spagna era un tormento vederlo in una tale sofferenza.

Quando arrivarono a Roma – per fortuna in poco tempo, perché le nazioni erano più rapide a viaggiare -, andarono a villa Vargas, la residenza che i fratelli Italia dividevano quando passavano il tempo insieme. Spagna fu stupito di trovare anche Germania e Giappone ad attenderli. "Ragazzi, che ci fate voi qui?" chiese.

"Sembra che anche Romano-kun abbia gli stessi sintomi di Italia-kun" disse Giappone.

"Anche Italia sta male?!"

Due infermiere uscirono da una stanza e si avvicinarono a Spagna e Romano. "Signorino Romano, siamo qui per accompagnarla nella sua stanza e prenderci cura di lei insieme al signorino Veneziano."

Romano si girò verso il suo ex colonizzatore e si aggrappò al suo braccio. "Spagna..." disse con voce flebile. Stava ancora piangendo e tremava come una foglia. A Spagna si spezzò il cuore alla sua vista. "Non ti preoccupare, Romano, io sarò qui ad aspettarti." L'altro non sembrava affatto convinto ma lasciò la presa sul suo braccio e seguì le infermiere che si applicarono per sostenerlo.

Dopo che i tre furono scomparsi in fondo al corridoio, Spagna si girò verso le altre due nazioni. "Allora, anche Italia sta male come Romano?"

"Sembra di si. Ci stavamo allenando quando Italia ha lanciato un grido e si è inginocchiato con la testa tra le mani, piangendo. Io e Giappone volevamo portarlo in ospedale quando il nuovo boss di Italia ci ha chiamato e ha detto di portarlo in questo posto" rispose Germania.

"Come mai questo tizio, Landini, se non ricordo male, ci ha chiesto di portare Romano e Italia qui?"

"Forse posso rispondere io stesso a questa domanda."

Un uomo era apparso davanti alla soglia dell'abitazione, dalla parte opposta del corridoio dove Romano era scomparso. Era alto, con corti capelli neri striati di grigio e scuri occhi verdi. Era sulla sessantina ed era vestito in maniera impeccabile, con un completo molto raffinato. Si avvicinò alle tre nazioni e con un gesto della mano si presentò. "Piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza, Germania, Spagna, Giappone. Io sono Pietro Landini. Ci siamo già sentiti per telefono. Mi rincresce conoscervi in una così spiacevole situazione." Aveva una voce baritonale che faceva sembrare il suo lieve accento quasi esotico.

"Lei sa cosa sta succedendo a Romano-kun e Italia-kun?" chiese Giappone.

"Purtroppo si. Veneziano e Romano stanno soffrendo di una sorta di 'false memorie'" disse Landini. "Il loro subconscio è stato riempito di ricordi fasulli che, ahimè, hanno provocato un'alterazione della loro personalità."

"Un'alterazione della personalità? Che intende dire?" domandò Germania.

"Andiamo a fare quattro passi, vi va?"

L'uomo li condusse all'esterno. Il giardino era grande e curato. Era punteggiato di alberi di pesco e di castagni e diversi tipi di fiori erano stati piantati in modo da creare colorati disegni, come se fossero state tempere su una tela. Camminarono per qualche minuto, ammirando il paesaggio – o almeno è quello che fece il boss italiano - finché Landini non parlò di nuovo. "Mi dispiace di non avervi risposto subito ma dovevo assicurarmi di essere lontano da orecchie indiscrete."

Giappone, Germania e Spagna erano tesi come una corda. Erano preoccupati per i due fratelli e tutto questo mistero non faceva che peggiorare le cose.

"La memoria di Romano e Veneziano è stata manipolata per un preciso motivo. Non solo a livello personale, ma anche a livello storico nazionale: eventi che non sono mai accaduti, nella loro memoria sono cristallini come un lago di montagna; le relazioni con le altre nazioni sono tutte scombinate. _Alcuni_ avevano paura che le loro azioni avrebbero alterato in modo drastico l'assetto del mondo. Per questo hanno sostituito i veri ricordi con altri del tutto inventati, cambiando radicalmente anche la loro natura."

"Ma chi è stato a fare questo?" domandò Spagna.

"Persone che erano terrorizzate da quello che Italia e suo fratello avrebbero potuto fare nel pieno delle loro capacità." Nella voce dell'uomo c'era una nota di disprezzo e rabbia.

Le tre nazioni si guardarono l'un l'altro. Non riuscivano ad immaginare Italia e Romano fare qualcosa di terrorizzante.

"Perché hanno mal di testa? E perché gli è venuto adesso?" chiese Giappone.

Landini sospirò. "Perché sia avvenuto adesso non lo so nemmeno io. Ma posso spiegarvi cos'è il mal di testa. In pratica, veri e falsi ricordi si stanno sovrapponendo e l'enorme quantità di entrambi gli ha resi insostenibili alle loro menti. Vi ho chiamato subito appena l'ho saputo per evitare che si agisse troppo tardi."

"Come faceva a saperlo?"

"Li tenevamo d'occhio da tempo e avevamo dato loro dei localizzatori che ci avrebbero avvisati in caso di queste emergenze. Non preoccupatevi, mi assicurerò che la loro salute sia ristabilita il più presto possibile."

"Aspetti un secondo" esclamò Spagna. "Lei dice che i loro ricordi sono stati alterati. In questo caso dovremmo essercene accorti anche noi e gli altri paesi. Romano è sempre vissuto insieme a me e Italia è rimasto sotto la tutela di Austria e Ungheria per secoli e dopo si è alleato con Germania e Giappone, rimanendo sempre al loro fianco."

Landini rimase impassibile. "Avete ragione. Ma purtroppo non sono tenuto a darvi questa informazione. L'unica cosa che mi interessa in questo momento è il benessere di Veneziano e Romano. Quando staranno meglio, avvertirò i vostri superiori. Ora, devo chiedervi di andarvene."

"Cosa?" esclamò Spagna. "Io non me ne vado finché non li vedrò uscire con le loro gambe."

"Credo che per questo ci vorrà molto tempo. Ha mai provato a sistemare il subconscio di qualcuno? Non è affatto una passeggiata. Inoltre la vostra presenza qui sarebbe superflua e sono sicuro che avrete delle faccende importanti riguardanti i vostri paesi che necessitano la vostra assistenza. Arrivederci e buona giornata" concluse Landini con un sorriso.

Germania, Giappone e Spagna non si erano resi conto che l'uomo li aveva condotti all'ingresso principale. Appena ebbero fatto qualche passo fuori, il cancello si chiuse dietro di loro con un tonfo. Landini, che aveva aspettato la chiusura, fece un cenno di saluto e tornò verso la villa.

"Ehi, non puoi lasciarci qui fuori!" Spagna afferrò una sbarra ma ritrasse subito la mano. Una scossa piuttosto potente gli era corsa lungo il braccio, che ora gli formicolava. "Cancello elettrificato..."

Germania era rimasto stupito dai discorsi di Landini: se quello che il boss italiano aveva detto era vero, voleva dire che Italia non era la persona che conosceva? Se i suoi ricordi erano tutti falsi, allora il periodo trascorso in casa di Austria era tutta un'invenzione? Probabilmente anche Impero Romano non era mai esistito. _Non esageriamo. Interi pezzi di vita e di storia ricostruiti per impedire a Italia e Romano di fare cosa? _Ma più ci pensava, più non ne veniva a capo: qualcuno aveva cancellato i ricordi ai due fratelli, ma perché? Quei due non sarebbero riusciti neanche a battere una tartaruga cieca e per giunta sorda, figuriamoci spaventare qualcuno da indurlo a una soluzione tanto drastica. Poi Germania si ricordò che Landini aveva detto: "_...__un'alterazione della loro personalità__." _Possibile che le false memorie avessero mutato anche il carattere di Italia e Romano? _Forse sono più forti di quello che immagin__i__a__m__o..._

Si ridestò dai suoi pensieri quando udì Spagna che urlava qualcosa all'italiano. Allora si accorse che erano stati chiusi fuori. "Suppongo che l'unica cosa da fare sia aspettare" constatò Giappone.

"Io non voglio affatto aspettare. Non mi fido di quel tipo" ringhiò Spagna.

"Prima che tu arrivassi con Romano, il mio boss e quello di Giappone ci hanno chiamato e ci hanno avvertito che Landini gli aveva informati della condizione di Italia e Romano e aveva garantito che si sarebbe preso cura di loro. Anche a me pare che quel tipo non la racconti giusta ma intervenire potrebbe peggiorare le cose."

Spagna si voltò di nuovo verso la casa. Aveva uno sguardo sconfitto. Sospirò, poi disse: "In verità, non è questo che mi preoccupa maggiormente. Cosa accadrebbe se fossimo anche noi dei 'falsi ricordi' per loro?"

Né Germania né Giappone seppero rispondere.

* * *

Pietro Landini camminò lungo il corridoio finché non si fermò davanti alla porta di una camera da letto. Entrò.

Nella stanza c'erano due letti, uno di fianco all'altro. Su entrambi giacevano Romano e Veneziano, profondamente addormentati. Avevano la testa fasciata perché una delicata operazione di chirurgia era appena stata effettuata sul loro cervello. Infatti, Landini aveva spiegato alle altre tre nazioni _perché_ era avvenuto il mal di testa non da _cosa_ era stato provocato: due microchip piuttosto rudimentali che erano durati solo un'ottantina d'anni. Quegli aggeggi avevano prodotto tutti i ricordi falsi, ma una volta smesso di funzionare bene, il muro tra la realtà e la finzione aveva aperto uno spiraglio, provocando un'atroce emicrania: questo era stato il segnale che aspettava.

Un'altra cosa che Landini non aveva rivelato era che _ogni singola nazione_ era stata privata dei propri ricordi reali. I grandi architetti di questa elaborata truffa avevano fatto in modo che nessuno, umani e nazioni, ricordasse i fatti come si erano realmente svolti: tutti i libri di storia esistenti prima di _quell'evento _erano stati distrutti e rimpiazzati con altri completamente riscritti da capo a coda. Era stata un'opera mastodontica ma erano riusciti ad ingannare l'intera umanità. Tuttavia, per gli altri paesi e per gli umani era bastato un lavaggio del cervello, ma per Romano e Veneziano era stato necessario agire in modo diverso. Il loro _vero_ carattere era troppo forte per evitare che la storia si ripetesse, così oltre a dar loro dei nuovi ricordi, avevano fornito loro una nuova identità. Per Landini questa era la cosa che più lo faceva infuriare: una grande nazione come l'Italia ridotta a fare da pezza da piedi a tutte le altre. Avevano domato la tigre. Ma ora tutto si sarebbe sistemato; il chip era stato rimosso e loro sarebbero tornati come prima, riacquistando i loro ricordi _reali _e lui gli avrebbe aiutati.

"Non preoccupatevi, miei cari" disse posando una mano sulla testa di entrambi. "Tornerà tutto come è giusto che sia. Sarete di nuovo grandi, ve lo prometto."

* * *

_Era freddo._

_Veneziano odiava il freddo. Ma la sua missione lo costringeva a restare in quella tundra desolata finché non avesse trionfato o fosse caduto nell'impresa._

_La Russia. Un paese meraviglioso ma allo stesso tempo crudele. Il più grande del mondo, ricco di risorse naturali ma che chiedeva un alto prezzo per vivere. L'inverno era terribile: se facevi un passo falso, non ti veniva perdonato._

_Italia lo sapeva e aveva pianificato ogni cosa per anni per riuscire a conquistare il Paese. Però c'era ancora qualcosa che lo preoccupava: nonostante fosse la fine di aprile, faceva ancora freddo e la neve non si era sciolta del tutto. Questo poteva rivelarsi un problema per i carri. La neve disciolta avrebbe potuto rallentare l'avanzata, così avevano rinforzato le ruote con un sottile strato di granito, per evitare che scivolassero, ma non era sicuro che sarebbe bastato. _

_Un'altra cosa che lo preoccupava erano le provviste: sapeva che se fossero riusciti ad arrivare fino a Mosca e San Pietroburgo avrebbero potuto saccheggiare le città in cerca di cibo, ma se l'esercito russo avesse bruciato ogni cosa cercando di far morire di stenti i suoi soldati? Era una cosa che aveva provato anche lui in passato, ma non gli era mai piaciuta l'idea di distruggere una città per impedire ai nemici di rifornirsi. Tuttavia non poteva portarsi appresso troppi carri di rifornimenti per tutto il territorio. L'unica cosa da fare era tagliare i rifornimenti ai russi stessi. _

_Ora la maggior parte delle vettovaglie russe arrivavano dall'Asia, in particolare dalla Cina, che era sempre stata una fedele alleata della Russia. Aveva cercato di trattare con la nazione asiatica per convincerla ad abbandonare la Russia ma non c'era stato verso. Così adesso sperava che le azioni di sabotaggio che aveva elaborato suo fratello Romano avessero dato i loro frutti._

_Si sentì il segnale di allarme. Italia si raddrizzò. Alle sue spalle l'esercito si mise in posizione d'attacco. "Mi raccomando" disse Veneziano ad uno dei suoi generali. "Non attaccate finché non saranno troppo vicini per sfuggirvi." L'uomo annuì._

_Sembrò passare un'eternità ma poi si sentirono le urla degli uomini e gli zoccoli dei cavalli che battevano sul terreno. Per settimane avevano usato quello stratagemma: caricare, ferire e scappare. Ma Italia non voleva più tollerare quel modo di agire. Quando si furono avvicinati, anche l'esercito di Italia si mosse. Le prime linee si scontrarono con tale violenza che Veneziano vide qualche uomo sbalzato via dalla foga di un cavallo. Ma egli non scese in campo. Il suo obiettivo era un altro: se avesse sconfitto Russia, la guerra avrebbe preso una piega del tutto diversa._

* * *

_Tutti sapevano che Russia era un'autentica bestia: era una nazione fiera e selvaggia che non si era mai fatta sottomettere da nessuno ed era cresciuta in solitudine nell'ambiente più inospitale del pianeta. Italia sapeva che trovarsi faccia a faccia con Russia sarebbe stato un suicidio ma non aveva trovato alternative più vicine al cento per cento e con meno spreco di risorse per vincere la guerra. _

_Per mesi avevano tentato di indebolirlo, ma la superficie del Paese era troppo estesa e le poche azioni di sabotaggio ne avevano solo scalfito la superficie._

_Nonostante la disapprovazione di suo fratello, aveva deciso di affrontare Russia direttamente. Italia non era certo da meno in quanto a potenza: l'Europa intera era nelle sue mani._

_Abbandonò il campo dove si stava svolgendo la battaglia e si inoltrò in un boschetto adiacente. Doveva farlo uscire allo scoperto. Sapeva che i russi avrebbero liberato la personificazione del loro Paese come ultima risorsa e lui sperava di trovarlo quel giorno. Aveva aspettato ma Russia non si era fatto vedere dall'inizio della guerra finché, tre settimane prima, dopo l'ultima battaglia estenuante che aveva quasi decimato entrambi gli eserciti, lo aveva intravisto nascosto tra le file dell'esercito russo. _Finalmente hanno deciso di farlo scendere in campo...

_Quindi, Italia sperava che quel giorno ci sarebbe stato e lui lo avrebbe attirato a sé. Ma Russia aveva l'istinto del cacciatore, perciò Veneziano doveva evitare di dargli la possibilità di diventare una sua preda._

_Si aggirò nel boschetto, silenzioso ma allo stesso tempo esposto per attirare Russia. Aveva tutti i sensi all'erta. _Avanti, so che sei qui. Vieni fuori.

_Sentì un ramo spezzarsi alle sue spalle. Lentamente si voltò, estraendo la spada. Tutto era immobile. All'improvviso avvertì una presenza dietro di sé ma appena si girò, qualcuno lo scaraventò a terra con tutto il suo peso. Era riuscito a mantenere la presa sulla spada, ma il polso era bloccato da una stretta micidiale. Italia guardò il suo assalitore negli occhi._

_Russia aveva uno sguardo famelico; i suoi vestiti erano macchiati di sangue, come le mani e le labbra, quasi avesse strappato a morsi la carne di qualche animale. Guardava Italia che si dibatteva sotto di lui come un bimbo avrebbe guardato il bruco che stava per schiacciare._

"_Bene, bene, Italia. Sei venuto a farmi una visitina?" disse Russia con voce soave._

"_Già, ero stanco del clima mediterraneo e ho pensato di venire dalle tue parti a rinfrescarmi un po'" ghignò Italia._

"_Sarcastico anche in momenti come questi, vero?" Russia torse il polso di Italia in modo da fargli mollare la presa sulla spada. Italia gridò. "Ti faccio passare io la voglia di scherzare" ringhiò Russia, con voce minacciosa._

_Italia tirò una ginocchiata all'inguine dell'altra nazione. Russia allentò la presa e si ritrasse quel tanto che permise a Italia di spingerlo via con un calcio. Riprese la spada ma il polso gli faceva male. Allora la passò nella mano sinistra. Sarebbe stato più difficile ma si era allenato anche con l'altra mano per eventualità come quella._

_Russia era dinanzi a lui, in piedi, che ansimava per il dolore. Negli occhi aveva uno sguardo omicida. "Cane maledetto, te la farò pagare!"_

"_Allora fatti sotto" disse Italia, mettendosi in posizione._

_Russia estrasse la spada che aveva al fianco e la puntò verso Veneziano. Rimasero immobili per qualche secondo, ad osservarsi. Poi Russia scattò in avanti. _Merda, è veloce, _pensò Italia. Riuscì per un soffio a parare prima che la lama gli trafiggesse il cuore. _

_Russia attaccava con una furia cieca, avvantaggiato anche dalla sua immensa mole, e Veneziano non poteva fare altro che indietreggiare e parare sotto i colpi violenti. Ad un certo punto, la sua schiena urtò un albero e, invece di parare il colpo successivo, si abbassò. La spada di Russia si conficcò nel tronco. Intanto, Italia si era spostato di lato e caricò per colpire Russia al fianco. Ma l'enorme nazione fu rapida e, noncurante del dolore, afferrò la lama e gliela strappò dalle mani, lanciandola lontano. _

_Ora erano entrambi disarmati. Italia sapeva che un corpo a corpo con Russia avrebbe significato la morte, dunque si doveva concentrare sulla velocità e utilizzare la forza dell'altro a suo vantaggio. Sperava di recuperare la spada, in qualche modo, ma non era sicuro._

_Russia sembrava una tigre pronta a balzare sulla sua preda. Aveva abbandonato la logica dell'essere umano per rimpiazzarla con l'istinto della bestia. Si avventò su Italia, che schivò. Non c'erano dubbi: doveva recuperare l'arma e al più presto. _

_Italia intravide la sua spada sul terreno, a poca distanza. _Forse c'è la posso fare._ Tenendo d'occhio Russia, ormai sul punto di esplodere, cominciò ad indietreggiare. Ma l'altra nazione aveva intuito le sue intenzioni, e corse verso di lui, con le mani come artigli e la bocca distorta in un ghigno feroce._

_Italia scattò, sperando di arrivare prima del suo nemico, ma non ci riuscì. Sentì una fitta di dolore alla schiena. Cadde a faccia in giù nel fango, senza fiato, col sangue che zampillava dalla ferita. Russia lo prese per la collottola e lo scaraventò lontano. Veneziano stavolta atterrò di schiena e senti una staffilata dolorosa risalirgli la schiena. _

_Russia si avvicinò con calma. "Credevi davvero di poter conquistare il mio Paese, Italia? Pensavi di essere diverso da tutti gli altri che ci hanno provato? Poveri, miserabili stolti! Nessuno sarà in grado di sottomettermi. Nessuno!" _

_Italia si era rialzato ma Russia, con la mano ad artiglio, lo graffiò sul petto. Le sue unghie erano talmente lunghe che lasciarono quattro linee rosse sul torace della nazione mediterranea._

"_Non ti bastava aver conquistato tutta l'Europa, vero? Dovevi andare oltre. La tua avidità sarà la tua rovina." Gli sferrò un calcio allo stomaco. Italia sputò fuori sangue. Sentì più di una costola rompersi. Doveva reagire ma il suo corpo non rispondeva._

"_Ma guardati. Una grande nazione come te ridotta ad un cumulo di ossa rotte. Devi soffrire parecchio, non è così? Ma non sei ancora pronto per il colpo di grazia" disse Russia con un sorriso malevolo._

_Russia sollevò Italia per il collo, finché i piedi non toccarono più terra. Veneziano avvertì le dita dell'altro che si stringevano sempre di più e la sua vista che si offuscava. "Sono solito lasciare un regalino a tutti coloro che vengono a trovarmi. A te cosa potrei lasciare? Ah, ci sono!" Russia poggiò l'altra mano sul volto di Italia. "Quando ti guarderai allo specchio, penserai a me." Con l'unghia del pollice scavò un solco che partiva dall'attaccatura del naso fin quasi all'orecchio. Italia urlò di dolore durante tutto il processo. In un momento di lucidità, afferrò il pugnale che teneva nascosto alla cintola e trafisse il petto di Russia. L'enorme nazione, con un grido di dolore, mollò la presa sul collo di Italia, che cadde a terra. Indietreggiò portandosi le mani al torace. Il pugnale non gli aveva trafitto il cuore ma c'era andato molto vicino._

_Ferito a morte, Russia si allontanò, addentrandosi nel fitto bosco. "Agh! Maledetto...Non finisce qui. Io ti ucciderò, Italia. Mi hai sentito? É una promessa. Io ti ucciderò!" Detto questo sparì nel nulla._

_Italia si era rialzato a fatica ma ogni parte del corpo gli doleva atrocemente. _Devo avere un'emorragia interna_, pensò. Lentamente riuscì a fare qualche passo ma le sue gambe non lo ressero e crollò a terra. Mentre la coscienza lo abbandonava, pregò che qualcuno lo trovasse, altrimenti sarebbe morto._

* * *

Italia aprì gli occhi lentamente. La luce gli trafisse le cornee come una lama. Si portò una mano davanti al viso e si tirò su a sedere. _Che strano sogno. Chissà perché ho sognato di combattere contro Russia. __E' stato spaventoso, veeeeeee! __E tutte quelle cose che ha detto? __Inquietanti!_

Si toccò la testa. Aveva delle bende. Il mal di testa era diventato un dolore sordo in fondo al suo cervello. Di fianco a lui sentì qualcuno che si muoveva. "Fratello!" gridò felice non appena si accorse che era Romano.

"Lasciami dormire ancora cinque minuti, bastardo ispanico..." mugugnò l'altro.

"Roma, sono contento di vederti!" disse Veneziano, abbracciando suo fratello.

"D'accordo, d'accordo, adesso mi alzo."

Romano si alzò e diede un'occhiata in giro. "Dove diavolo siamo?"

"Siamo a Roma, a casa nostra. Mi ricordo di aver avuto il mal di testa e Germania e Giappone mi hanno portato qua. Ma tu quando sei arrivato, fratello?"

"Non lo so, anche a me è venuto un cazzo di mal di testa e poi l'idiota spagnolo mi ha portato a casa. Quando siamo arrivati Giappone e Patata Macho erano già qui."

"A proposito dove sono?"

"Ben svegliati, miei cari."

Italia e Romano si voltarono verso l'uomo che aveva parlato. Landini si avvicinò con un sorriso stampato in faccia. "Mi fa piacere vedere che state meglio. Come vi sentite?"

"Tu chi cazzo sei?" chiese Romano sospettoso.

"Oh, che sbadato. Non mi sono neanche presentato come si deve. Sono il vostro nuovo boss, Pietro Landini."

"Giusto!" esclamò Italia, tirandosi un pugno sulla mano aperta. "Il vecchio boss ci aveva avvertito che sarebbe andato in pensione."

"Comunque perché siamo qua, Panini, Losini o come cavolo ti chiami."

"Avete avuto il mal di testa e ho chiamato i vostri amici perché vi portassero a casa." Landini si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto di Italia. "Ora è tutto passato. Riacquisterete i vostri ricordi a breve e voi potrete di nuovo dedicarvi alle vostre faccende."

Italia lo guardò con una faccia stupida. "Riacquistare i ricordi? Non mi sembra di aver perso la memoria. Mi ricordo tutto: Nonno Roma, Sacro Romano Impero, la guerra d'indipendenza, l'Asse, le guerre mondiali..."

"Tutte menzogne!" sbraitò Landini. Romano e Veneziano sobbalzarono.

"Tutti i ricordi di _questa _vita sono menzogne! Non c'è stata nessuna guerra d'indipendenza, tu non hai vissuto con Austria e tu non sei stato dominato da Spagna. Eravate i padroni del mondo e vi hanno strappato il trono con l'inganno." Landini era rosso in volto per la collera.

"Ok, vecchio, non so da dove ti siano spuntate fuori tutte queste cazzate ma non..." cominciò Romano.

"Avete fatto qualche sogno durante la convalescenza?" chiese di punto in bianco il boss italiano.

"Cosa? No! Io stavo dicendo..."

"E tu, Veneziano?" lo interruppe l'uomo.

Italia aveva osservato la sfuriata del boss con timore e aveva capito la metà delle cose che aveva urlato. Quando l'uomo gli rivolse la domanda, Italia rispose con un filo di voce. "S-si, ho fatto un sogno."

"Cosa hai sognato?" Italia si sentiva la bocca secca e non riusciva a spiccicare parola.

"Dimmi cosa hai sognato!" urlò Landini.

Romano balzò immediatamente davanti a suo fratello. "Ehi, lo so che è stupido, ma non serve urlargli così."

"Ho sognato che combattevo contro Russia!" disse Italia in un soffio.

Nella stanza calò il silenzio. Dopo qualche secondo, Romano si mise a ridere. "Hahahaha, come hai fatto a sognare di _combattere _contro Russia?! Saresti scappato dalla parte opposta appena l'avessi visto!"

Landini aveva la faccia più seria che Italia avesse mai visto. "Dopo il combattimento ti è rimasta una cicatrice sul volto, vero?"

Italia sobbalzò. _Come fa a saperlo?_

"Sono stanco di queste fandonie. Era solo un sogno! Che importanza può avere con il nostro mal di testa e tutte quelle stronzate sui ricordi?" disse Romano.

"Ne ha molta di più di quello che immagini. Perché non provi a dare un'occhiata al viso di tuo fratello?" lo invitò Landini.

Romano mise il broncio e si girò verso Veneziano. "Cos'ha la sua faccia che dovrebbe interes..." Ma ammutolì tutto d'un colpo. Quando era seduto sul letto, aveva visto di sfuggita la parte sinistra del volto di Veneziano, ma ora lo aveva di fronte e la vide chiaramente. Sulla guancia sinistra, qualche centimetro sotto l'occhio, dalla base del naso fin quasi all'orecchio correva una linea bianca irregolare.

Una cicatrice.

* * *

**Ecco svelato (parte) del mistero! :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo: Ricostruire la Storia**

**Landini aiuta Romano e Veneziano a ricordare ciò che sono stati costretti a dimenticare.**

**Intanto le altre nazioni avvertono che qualcosa sta cambiando...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Alla prossima! Ciao Ciao**


	3. Capitolo 3: Ricostruire la Storia

**N/A: intanto voglio chiedere immensa venia a tutti coloro che hanno aspettato impazientemente questo capitolo. Poi, due cose ancora prima di cominciare:**

**1) Mi auguro che il vostro Halloween sia stato proficuo ed ora stiate leggendo questa storia sgranocchiando caramelle e cioccolatini :D**

**2) Visto che è passato mucho tiempo dall'ultimo capitolo che ho postato, questo è moooooooooooooolto lungo, così da soddisfare la vostra fame di curiosità**

**Detto questo vi lascio a godervi la storia.**

**Buona Lettura!**

* * *

**E Se Fosse Tutto Sbagliato?**

**- Capitolo 3: Ricostruire la Storia -**

Romano rimase basito. Quella cicatrice sul volto di suo fratello non c'era prima. Anzi, non c'era mai stata. "Ma c-come è possibile...?"

"Il chip che vi è stato piantato nel cervello ottant'anni or sono ha fatto in modo che non solo vi dimenticaste della vostra vera identità, ma anche che vi impedisse di ricordarla in ogni modo. Quella cicatrice avrebbe fatto affiorare qualche dubbio sul vostro passato perciò la vostra mente, a causa del chip, non la registrava. In pratica, è sempre stata lì solo che voi non la vedevate" spiegò Landini. Italia si sfiorò con le dita la guancia e trasalì quando sentì la pelle irregolare dello sfregio sotto i polpastrelli.

Romano stava ancora fissando il volto di Veneziano. Si girò lentamente verso l'uomo e sussurrò: "Cos'è questa storia?"

"Venite con me."

Landini li condusse fuori dalla stanza, attraverso l'immensa villa. Italia lanciò uno sguardo spaventato a Romano che cercò di dire qualcosa di rassicurante, ma lui per primo aveva paura, così non riuscì ad essere d'aiuto. Intanto Landini li stava conducendo giù per una rampa di scale che si inoltravano sempre più nell'oscurità. I fratelli Italia non si erano mai avventurati laggiù, credendo che non ci fosse nient'altro che polvere o un magazzino per le scope.

Arrivati alla fine della scala, dove ormai era buio pesto, Romano vide il boss tastare quella che doveva essere la parete ma quando udì il click di una serratura si rese conto che c'era una porta. Quando l'uomo accese la lampadina sopra la sua testa scoprì che, in effetti, il seminterrato era un magazzino di scope. "Tsk! Ci hai portato quaggiù solo per mostrarci un paio di spazzoloni?" disse Romano sprezzante.

Landini gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso. "Dovresti imparare a tenere a freno la lingua, prima di pronunciare sentenze affrettate. Ma quando ti sarà rivelata la verità non sarà più un problema."

Romano inarcò un sopracciglio, confuso. Intanto, Landini allungò la mano verso il fondo dello sgabuzzino e girò quella che sembrava essere una seconda maniglia, ma il corpo dell'uomo nascondeva l'azione alla vista dei due ragazzi, che non avrebbero saputo dire se si trattava esattamente di quello. La parete si mosse penetrando in uno spazio vuoto sul lato sinistro del muro, rivelando un corridoio. "Avanti, miei cari, non abbiate paura" gli incitò Landini, stendendo una mano. I due fratelli seguirono il loro boss; Italia afferrò la mano di Romano che, per una volta, la strinse forte.

Non ci misero molto a raggiungere il fondo. C'era un'altra porta ma, stavolta, più elegante, di legno scuro con riflessi rossi. "Dietro questa porta c'è il vostro passato" disse Landini. "E, spero, anche il vostro futuro."

* * *

Inghilterra era seduto sul divano del suo salotto in stile vittoriano, a ricamare un centrotavola. Con suo grande disappunto e irritazione, comodamente seduto di fronte a lui su una poltrona stava Francia, con in mano un bicchiere di vino che sorseggiava distrattamente, arrivato qualche ora prima solo per indispettire ancora di più Inghilterra con la sua presenza. "Non puoi andartene a casa tua, maledetta rana?" chiese Inghilterra alzando gli occhi dal suo lavoro e scrutando il francese con sguardo ostile.

"_Mon ami_, rilassati. Goditi questa tranquillità e ammira come la mia eleganza renda squisito questo buco che definisci casa."

La reazione di Inghilterra fu immediata. "Dannato, come osi!" Si avventò al collo di Francia. Mentre lo stava strangolando, tuttavia, il volto del francese mutò. Agli occhi dell'inglese il suo rivale era ora coperto di sangue, un occhio violaceo semichiuso, i denti stretti in una smorfia di dolore. E lui, Inghilterra, non lo stava più strangolando, lo stava sostenendo, le braccia intorno alle spalle per sorreggerlo in modo da evitare che cadesse nel fango di un campo di battaglia. Gli venne in mente un nome: Besançon. Doveva essere una città francese ma non si ricordava nessuna battaglia lì.

La visione durò solo pochi secondi poi il volto di Francia tornò normale e l'interno di casa sua rientrò nella sua visuale. Allontanò le mani dal collo del francese e si lasciò cadere sul divano, un'espressione confusa in viso. "Inghilterra, stai bene?" chiese Francia preoccupato.

"Sì, sì" rispose la nazione britannica. "Mi è sembrato di vedere qualcosa...no, probabilmente sono stanco, devo aver immaginato tutto."

"Cosa hai visto di preciso?" Francia era serio. Inghilterra si domandò se anche lui avesse visto qualcosa di strano. Si azzardò a dirgli la verità perché sapeva che non si sarebbe accontentato di nient'altro. "Eri ricoperto di sangue e ti tenevo tra le mie braccia. Sembrava fossimo su un campo di battaglia e mi è venuto in mente il nome di una città, Besançon" spiegò Inghilterra.

"Anch'io ho avuto una visione del genere." Francia chiuse gli occhi e si strinse le mani, come se quello che voleva dire gli pesasse. Inghilterra inarcò un sopracciglio. "Qualche sera fa, non riuscivo a dormire e sono andato in bagno per darmi una rinfrescata. Quando ho acceso la luce, lo specchio rifletteva l'immagine del mio corpo coperto da migliaia di ferite orrende." Francia rabbrividì visibilmente. "Ma appena ho sbattuto le palpebre le ferite erano scomparse, come se non fossero mai state là."

"Strano, se fosse una sorta di incantesimo me ne sarei accorto" disse Inghilterra pensieroso.

"Forse è collegato a ciò che è successo a Italia e Romano" suggerì Francia.

"Cosa te lo fa credere?" Inghilterra aveva sentito le voci che circolavano, secondo le quali era successo qualcosa di bizzarro alle menti dei due fratelli.

"Da quando hanno avuto quell'emicrania, ho avuto una strana sensazione. Come se qualcosa non fosse al proprio posto."

"Ora che mi ci fai pensare anch'io ho avuto quella sensazione." Inizialmente l'aveva ignorata poi aveva cominciato a pressare sempre più nella sua mente: c'era qualcosa di indubbiamente _sbagliato. _Se anche Francia l'aveva intuito doveva essere una cosa seria. Doveva scoprire se anche le altre nazioni avevano avvertito lo stesso cambiamento. Inghilterra capì che qualcosa di grosso stava accadendo. E l'origine di ciò erano i fratelli Italia. Che fosse una cosa buona o cattiva, però, non sapeva dirlo.

* * *

Austria suonava il piano. Una melodia dolce e lenta. Ungheria era in piedi di fianco a lui, rapita come sempre dalla musica divina.

Era uno dei rari momenti di pace in casa loro in quegli ultimi giorni. Entrambi erano preoccupati per Italia e suo fratello: appena Germania aveva dato loro la notizia, avevano tentato di ottenere delle informazioni sulla salute dei due ma come era successo a Germania, Spagna e Giappone, la loro richiesta era stata liquidata con un semplice 'Sono fuori pericolo'.

Austria, malgrado l'apparenza tranquilla e misurata, era teso come una corda: nonostante avesse cercato di essere il più distaccato possibile dalla sua ex-colonia, provava un senso paterno nei confronti di Italia. L'istinto si era radicato saldamente nel suo essere ed era impossibile ignorarlo.

Le dita volavano leggere sui tasti, quasi animate da vita propria. All'improvviso Austria si irrigidì. Un brivido gli corse lungo tutta la schiena e la sua vista si annebbiò. Il pianoforte, lo spartito, la stanza, Ungheria, sparì tutto. Una visione, un'illusione, cos'era stato?

"_E' una pazzia" udì la sua stessa voce dire. "Russia è troppo potente perfino per te. Lascia perdere, hai già decine di nazioni su cui governare."_

"_Non mi interessa il potere" rispose Italia. Si trovavano in una stanza, ma Austria non ne era sicuro perché tutto tremolava, come fossero stati immersi nell'oceano. L'unica cosa nitida era Italia che gli diceva: "Russia rappresenta il pericolo maggiore per noi in questo momento. Se decide di invadere l'Europa nessuno sarà in grado di fermarlo. Quindi sarò io a fare la prima mossa e prenderlo in contropiede." Il giovane sospirò. "Voglio un mondo unito e pacifico e lo sarà solo quando tutte le nazioni della Terra saranno riunite sotto un unico vessillo. Se devo ricorrere alla guerra per raggiungere il mio obiettivo, così sia." Poi calò il buio._

La visione – o il ricordo? - svanì come era apparsa. Austria si era immobilizzato con le mani a mezz'aria. Sobbalzò quando avvertì la pressione di qualcosa sulla spalla. "Signor Austria, vi sentite bene?" L'austriaco incontrò gli occhi preoccupati di Ungheria.

"Sì, non ti preoccupare. Mi sono solo distratto" rispose con un fil di voce. _Cosa sarà stato?_ Ricominciò a suonare per rassicurare Ungheria che era tutto apposto ma, più che altro, lo fece per se stesso.

* * *

Romano e Veneziano non avrebbero mai immaginato che potesse esistere una stanza del genere. Era enorme ma in confronto a tutto ciò che conteneva sembrava lo sgabuzzino che avevano appena oltrepassato.

Dipinti, armature, armi, indumenti, gioielli, arazzi, libri, sculture: c'era di tutto. Romano camminò tra quella montagna di roba, sfiorandola con le dita, un vago senso di familiarità malgrado non si ricordasse di aver visto nulla di tutto ciò. Non era sicuro di saper classificare a quale epoca appartenesse ciascun oggetto tuttavia notò un quadro che recava sulla targhetta in basso, incisa sulla cornice, la scritta 'Molfetta, maggio 1469'. La cornice era larga, forse quattro metri per due. Il dipinto rappresentava una battaglia.

Due eserciti si stavano fronteggiando su quella che sembrava una spiaggia: il mare era visibile sulla sinistra, nero e burrascoso. Due uomini spiccavano dal resto del gruppo di corpi che rappresentavano i soldati: sulla sinistra c'era un uomo giovane, con i capelli castani e un'espressione feroce, che sembrava stesse gridando qualcosa al suo avversario, il braccio alzato ad indicarlo e una spada in pugno. Romano avvertì una sensazione di comunanza con il paladino, quasi capisse quello che stesse dicendo: '_Non riuscirai a __distruggere ciò che abbiamo creato__' _gli parve che dicesse la voce.

Tuttavia, fu l'altra figura a fargli correre un brivido lungo la schiena: l'uomo era abbigliato con abiti di fattura araba e il suo volto era celato dietro una maschera che gli copriva la parte superiore del viso e mostrava la bocca piegata in un ghigno malevolo. Anche lui aveva una spada e si protendeva verso l'altro come se volesse avventarglisi al collo con un balzo.

_Possibile che sia...? _Le memorie di quel giorno scorrettero nella sua coscienza, come un torrente in piena. E i ricordi cominciarono ad affiorare.

* * *

_Dodici giorni. Dodici giorni che era bloccato in quell'inferno. E proprio quando suo fratello era partito. _Devono capitare sempre nei momenti meno opportuni queste cose?!

_Sentì una palla di cannone che volava sopra la sua testa. "Cazzo! State giù!" gridò agli uomini che erano con lui._

_Era cominciato tutto circa due mesi prima. Veneziano era partito alla scoperta del Nuovo Mondo e alla conquista di nuove terre e paesi, prima che Inghilterra gli mettesse i bastoni tra le ruote come aveva fatto durante la conquista di Francia. "Sei sicuro che non vuoi che resti?" gli aveva chiesto Veneziano. "L'impero ottomano sta facendo delle pressioni su Grecia. Probabilmente ha intenzione di attaccare anche noi. Di certo ne ha il fegato. Potrebbe arrecarci un danno sostanziale."_

"_Non preoccuparti. Parti tranquillo e goditi il viaggio. Se attaccherà lo fermerò. Lo sai che sono abbastanza forte da affrontare un'avanzata turca anche da solo" rispose Romano con un sorriso, meno sicuro di quanto volesse apparire._

_Veneziano lo guardò dubbioso. La cicatrice che gli era rimasta dopo lo scontro con Russia risaltava come uno squarcio in una tela altrimenti perfetta. Quando lo aveva trovato svenuto a terra, tra la neve macchiata di sangue, Romano aveva temuto di perderlo per sempre. L'aveva avvertito in tutti i modi possibili che era presto per spingersi verso oriente ma Veneziano non aveva voluto sentir ragioni. Era così cocciuto, a volte._

_Grazie al legame sensoriale che condividevano, essendo due parti di una stessa nazione, aveva avvertito il dolore di Veneziano – anche se meno intensamente di lui, un formicolio fastidioso –, il respiro gli si era bloccato in gola e si era precipitato a cercarlo. Era arrivato appena in tempo. Le sue ferite erano guarite in fretta, più tempo era servito al suo orgoglio. La cicatrice sul volto era il simbolo della sua sconfitta, un segno indelebile del suo fallimento. Ovviamente Veneziano non lo aveva ammesso ma Romano lo sentiva nel profondo. Se non sarebbe riuscito a conquistare Russia i suoi ideali sarebbero crollati. Perciò voleva andare oltre oceano a trovare nuovi alleati e ritornare più forte. _

_In quel momento Romano sapeva che attraverso il loro legame suo fratello sentiva il suo timore._

"_D'accordo" aveva sospirato Veneziano. "Preparati e stai all'erta in qualsiasi momento."_

"_Credevo dovessi dirtele io queste cose, dato che sono il maggiore" rise Romano. Suo fratello sbuffò divertito. "Lo so che sei in grado di badare a te stesso. Ma la prudenza non è mai troppa" rispose Veneziano._

_Così era rimasto da solo a sorvegliare quell'Impero che avevano costruito praticamente da zero con le loro forze, dopo la scomparsa di Nonno Roma._

_Dopo neanche una settimana che Veneziano era partito, Turchia – meglio noto come Impero ottomano all'epoca – aveva cominciato a passare per la Grecia per arrivare fino in Italia. Romano era pronto. Non poteva evitarlo; lui e Veneziano dormivano con un occhio aperto fin da quando Impero Romano era caduto. Per alcuni anni erano stati mira delle altre nazioni, che avevano depredato tutto ciò che avevano trovato di appetibile. Adesso, però, si stavano prendendo la rivincita, spandendosi a macchia d'olio in quasi tutta Europa._

_Turchia aveva esteso la sua influenza nel Medio Oriente e si apprestava a conquistare il bacino del Mediterraneo. Romano non aveva intenzione di assecondarlo: il mare era una via economica troppo importante per lasciarla nelle mani di un altro impero._

_L'esercito era pronto da settimane e Romano decise che doveva bloccare la flotta turca in mare, se voleva avere qualche vantaggio. Avrebbe mandato Ungheria ad attaccarlo da nord, sperando di chiuderli in una morsa._

_Tuttavia, il suo piano non andò come previsto. Turchia aveva una flotta più equipaggiata di quanto aveva dedotto. Comunque, le navi italiane danneggiarono pesantemente la flotta avversaria ma a costo di gravi perdite. Erano partiti con diecimila navi ed erano tornati con tredici._

_Romano sapeva che l'impero ottomano sarebbe tornato più forte: gliel'aveva letto in faccia, quando aveva visto la sua espressione furiosa mentre si ritirava. Era un osso duro._

_Dunque si era arrivati alla situazione odierna: assediati nell'unica roccaforte rimasta in piedi sulle coste dell'Italia meridionale, bersagliati dal fuoco turco. Dopo aver ristabilito la maggior parte della flotta in tempi brevissimi, gli ottomani avevano attaccato dal mare, distruggendo le loro difese ad una ad una. L'ultima era quella di Molfetta. _

"_Capitano, che facciamo?" urlò uno dei suoi subordinati, inginocchiato contro un muro crollato a metà. Romano doveva pensare in fretta: non avrebbero resistito ancora a lungo. Non c'era alternativa, doveva chiedere rinforzi, ma a chi? Francia era a pezzi, Ungheria e Austria stavano già marciando verso l'entroterra ottomano, Sacro Romano Impero aveva problemi interni al suo territorio. Chi restava? _Oddio, no... _C'era un'unica nazione che poteva aiutarlo. _

_Chiamò uno degli uomini e gli disse: "Ci occorrono rinforzi e alla svelta. Quindi voglio che tu corra come non hai mai corso in vita tua e dica a quello spagnolo sovversivo di portare immediatamente qui il suo culo, se non vuole che glielo rimodelli a calci. E sottolinea il fatto che è Romano che glielo ordina."_

* * *

_Spagna era l'ultima nazione acquisita dall'Impero. Era stata davvero dura per Romano e Veneziano poterlo annettere: lo spagnolo era stato abbastanza irremovibile ma alla fine aveva ceduto._

_Non era stata una guerra sanguinosa come quella di Francia ma neanche una passeggiata. Spagna aveva dato il suo bel da fare ai fratelli Italia. E quando, stremato dalla guerra e senza alleati, si era arreso, la sua collaborazione all'Impero non era stata affatto collaborativa: piccole ribellioni, insurrezioni, boicottaggi, istigazioni alla secessione. Veneziano era nel pieno della campagna russa e la sua pazienza era fin troppo labile. Romano aveva dovuto intervenire per evitare che suo fratello strangolasse la nazione iberica. _

_Spagna, dal canto suo, non mostrava nessuna voglia di piegarsi al vincolo imperiale: era testardo, impulsivo, passionale e con una determinazione d'acciaio. I due fratelli avevano convenuto che avrebbero dovuto concedergli qualche libertà, come quella sulle forze armate._

"_Sei impazzito?" gli aveva detto Veneziano. "Se quello riprende il controllo del suo esercito si ribellerà di nuovo."_

"_Attualmente, è l'unica condizione che chiede per restare annesso all'Impero. Non più come nazione conquistata ma come libero alleato."_

_Nell'Impero, ogni nazione era libera di gestire le proprie finanze e di avere un capo di Stato scelto dalla popolazione. C'erano solo due vincoli: i capi di ogni nazione dovevano seguire lo Statuto imperiale e le forze militari erano raggruppate in un unico esercito imperiale._

"_E tu gli credi?" aveva chiesto suo fratello._

"_Abbiamo altra scelta?"_

_Veneziano alla fine aveva accettato le condizioni ma il senso di tradimento futuro non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato. Ora Romano doveva scoprire se poteva fidarsi di Spagna o se suo fratello aveva avuto ragione fin dall'inizio. Era un rischio enorme ma, in quel momento, non poteva fare altrimenti._

_Dodici giorni erano passati e ancora nessun segno di Spagna. Dodici giorni interminabili, alternati da brevi intervalli di silenzio, quando l'esercito turco smetteva di sparare cannonate e si rifocillava. _

_Romano era disperato: le loro scorte stavano finendo e anche le loro munizioni. Era solo questione di tempo. _

_In un momento di pace illusoria, quando tutto sembrava calmo e tranquillo come se la guerra non avesse sfiorato la loro terra, l'italiano si ritirò all'interno della roccaforte, trovò un angolo appartato e si lasciò cadere con la testa tra le mani. Se Spagna non arrivava erano perduti. Il sogno suo e di suo fratello sarebbe sfumato e non era sicuro che sarebbero potuti ripartire da capo. No, non potevano. Non avrebbero potuto permetterselo._

Se Turchia non mi uccide prima, di sicuro lo farà Veneziano_, pensò sarcastico. L'aveva deluso quando doveva essere lui il più forte, lui doveva proteggere il suo fratellino ed avvertirlo che il mondo era un posto grande e pericoloso, con tante nazioni pronte a saltarti alla gola appena abbassavi la guardia._

_Sentì qualcuno chiamarlo e alzò la testa. Un giovane, forse neanche diciottenne, esclamò eccitato: "Sta arrivando, signore! L'esercito spagnolo sta arrivando!"_

_Senza rendersene conto, l'aria nei polmoni di Romano aveva ricominciato ad uscire. Si alzò per affacciarsi ad una finestra. Non c'era più alcun dubbio: Spagna aveva risposto alla sua chiamata._

_Pochi minuti dopo si trovava all'entrata della roccaforte, dalla parte opposta del mare dove i nemici si erano stabiliti, con i pochi uomini che gli erano rimasti ad attendere l'arrivo dell'esercito alleato. Romano cercò di sistemarsi alla bene meglio, quanto poteva permettersi dopo dodici giorni di ininterrotto assedio. Si sistemò la spada alla cintura e si spazzolò la polvere dall'uniforme._

_La prima cosa che Romano notò, quando si trovò di fronte Spagna, fu la faccia soddisfatta dell'altra nazione. "Ti crogioli alla vista della nostra miseria?" chiese Romano, irritato dall'espressione dello spagnolo._

"_Affatto. Mi lusinga il fatto che tu ti sia degnato di chiedere il mio aiuto" rispose Spagna, con un sorriso languido._

Che bastardo_, pensò l'italiano con un ghigno. "Ti assicuro che non eri la prima scelta. E neanche una tra le migliori." Non voleva ammettere che era stata _l'unica _scelta ma voleva insegnare a quell'arrogante chi era che comandava._

"_Che impertinente, Romano. Avrei potuto decidere anche di non venire." _

"_Ma sei venuto, quindi chi ha vinto?" rispose Romano con un sorriso innocente._

_Spagna non replicò. _Romano uno, Spagna zero_, gongolò compiaciuto l'italiano. "Comunque" parlò di nuovo Romano, ritornando serio, "siamo in una situazione disastrosa. La nostra flotta è distrutta, non abbiamo altre difese se non questa roccaforte, cibo e munizioni non dureranno più di una settimana e quelli ritornano freschi come rose ogni dannata volta. Quindi non ho problemi ad ammettere che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto" concluse._

_Spagna pensò per qualche secondo prima di parlare. "Dunque, se cade quest'ultimo baluardo, l'Impero che tu e Italia avete costruito in tutti questi decenni cadrebbe definitivamente." Spagna aveva uno sguardo vagamente diabolico mentre osservava la reazione di Romano._

"_Sì" rispose a denti stretti la nazione più giovane._

"_E tu non vuoi che accada, giusto?" Romano gli avrebbe dato un pugno. "Naturalmente." La sua voce era diventata un ringhio._

"_Ti aiuterò ma ad una condizione."_

Diavolo, lui e le sue condizioni. Non avrei dovuto aspettarmi altro. _"Che cosa vuoi?"_

"_L'indipendenza." Le iridi verdi di Spagna fiammeggiavano di determinazione_

_Romano spalancò gli occhi. Non poteva. Se avesse concesso l'indipendenza a Spagna e la voce si fosse sparsa altre nazioni l'avrebbero chiesta. Si sarebbero trovati al punto di prima. E cosa avrebbe detto Veneziano?_

"_Non posso" disse ad alta voce, senza però distogliere lo sguardo da Spagna._

_Spagna scosse la testa, sconsolato. "Allora, credo che non possa aiutarti." Fece un gesto all'esercito dietro di lui e si voltò per andarsene._

Dannazione, dannazione, dannazione! _"Fermati!" urlò Romano._

_Spagna girò la testa verso di lui. "D'accordo, avrai l'indipendenza. Ora torna qui e dammi una mano." Romano pensò che, per il momento, doveva accettare la perdita di una nazione, piuttosto che l'intero Impero. A quello ci avrebbe pensato dopo. Un problema alla volta, questa era la sua filosofia._

_Una volta dentro esaminarono la situazione. Non era rimasto granché da utilizzare: i cannoni sulle mura erano quasi tutti distrutti; non avevano armi da fuoco adatte per perforare le difese turche._

"_Un attacco diretto è da escludere, sono troppo ben corazzati e non c'è spazio per circondarli sulla riva" mormorò Spagna tra sé e sé, guardando la mappa della zona circostante la loro base. "Avete pensato ad attirarli in una trappola?" domandò a Romano._

"_Certo. Avevamo pensato di fingere la resa e attirarli in questo punto." Indicò una sezione della mappa vicino al mare. "E' il lato opposto della costa. C'è una scogliera e sarebbero rimasti bloccati senza via di fuga mentre noi ci saremmo nascosti nelle stalle per poi attaccarli. Ma non abbiamo mai avuto il tempo per prepararci e siamo rimasti in pochi per tentare."_

"_Ma ora non siete più in pochi" disse Spagna con un ghigno._

_Romano lo guardò stupito. Anche sulle sue labbra comparve un ghigno. Dopotutto, era tempo di agire._

* * *

"_Non starmi così vicino" sibilò Romano._

"_Scusa." Spagna si allontanò di una spanna e mezza. L'italiano scosse la testa esasperato._

_Si erano nascosti con circa una sessantina di uomini nelle stalle ormai in disuso. Altri trecento uomini erano sparsi intorno al perimetro, tra gli alberi, e dentro alla roccaforte, negli anfratti più bui. Meno male che i turchi non avevano notato l'arrivo degli spagnoli, se no gli si sarebbero buttati addosso senza neanche il tempo di dire 'ah', pensò Romano. _

_Avevano mandato una decina di soldati a raccogliere i loro miseri averi, per dare l'impressione che stessero lasciando il campo, bene in vista così che i nemici notassero le loro azioni. Era quasi l'alba ma il cielo era ancora tinto di blu scuro, con una punta di viola vicino alla terra, che segnava l'inizio del sorgere del sole._

"_Un attacco alle spalle. Non mi sorprende che tu e tuo fratello siate riusciti a conquistare mezza Europa" commentò all'improvviso Spagna. L'italiano sapeva che non amava particolarmente i sotterfugi ma anche lui era stato costretto ad utilizzarli in battaglia, se non avesse voluto soccombere._

"_Giocare secondo le regole in guerra non è conveniente" rispose Romano a mezza voce. "Devi saper ingannare chiunque e a qualunque prezzo. Trovare il punto debole dell'avversario. Colpire sotto la cintura, ecco."_

"_Avete fatto lo stesso con me?" Non sembrava arrabbiato, solo incuriosito._

_Romano lo guardò. "L'abbiamo fatto con tutti. Niente ti ha reso speciale ai nostri occhi."_

"_Perché lo state facendo?"_

_Romano si voltò dall'altra parte. "E' difficile da spiegare."_

"_Provaci." Tuttavia Romano rimase in silenzio e Spagna non insisté oltre._

_Sentirono un rumore di passi avvicinarsi. Avvistarono gli uomini che avevano lasciato come esche che correvano verso il punto stabilito, verso la scogliera. Poco dopo, sentirono altri passi, più numerosi e più pesanti. Urla di eccitazione risuonarono nell'aria quando i primi soldati ottomani raggiunsero la roccaforte. _Sono più ingenui di quanto avessi creduto, _pensò Romano. _Oppure sono talmente sicuri di loro stessi che si sono convinti di averci distrutto definitivamente.

_I turchi continuavano a defluire a decine tra le macerie e si dirigevano verso i soldati in fuga. Quando si udì una voce gridare: "Voialtri fermatevi qui!" _

_Romano l'avrebbe riconosciuto in mezzo ad una folla di milioni di persone: era Turchia. Si azzardò a sbirciare oltre il recinto della stalla. Turchia indossava un'armatura scintillante, un mantello rosso sulle spalle e la consueta maschera bianca che gli copriva gli occhi. Guardava i suoi uomini che si erano avventurati sulla scogliera, poi si girò e disse al resto dell'esercito: "Una cinquantina di voi torni alle navi e portate qua l'occorrente per accamparsi. Tutti gli altri cercate in giro tracce degli italiani. L'assenza di cadaveri non è mai un buon segno."_

_Dovevano agire ora. Romano fece un cenno a Spagna e insieme diedero il segnale di attacco. I turchi si trovarono circondati da un centinaio di soldati. L'attacco a sorpresa era servito: molti ottomani caddero ancor prima di riuscire ad estrarre le armi. Altri soldati defluirono dalla boscaglia, circondando completamente l'esercito nemico. Romano si diresse immediatamente verso Turchia: se avesse sconfitto la nazione i suoi uomini si sarebbero scoraggiati e per loro sarebbe stato facile vincere._

_Turchia l'aveva notato subito. Estrasse la scimitarra e menò un potente fendente all'italiano. Romano lo parò con la propria spada anche se il colpo lo fece barcollare all'indietro. Per un soffio la lama turca mancò la sua testa, quando l'altra nazione attaccò di nuovo. _

_Combatterono per quello che sembrò un tempo infinito. Le membra di Romano cominciavano ad affaticarsi e i suoi movimenti non erano più fluidi come prima. Turchia gli si avventò contro, sperando di spingerlo giù per la ripida collina. Tuttavia, Romano si aggrappò alla sua manica e insieme rotolarono fin quasi al bordo della scogliera._

_Romano sentì ogni singolo frammento di roccia che gli si impiantava nel corpo. Quando finalmente si fermò, sentì il braccio sinistro umido e dolorante. Vide che la stoffa si era lacerata e aveva un taglio profondo che sanguinava copiosamente. Ma non aveva il tempo di pensarci. Si rimise in piedi nell'attimo stesso in cui lo fece Turchia. Ora erano uno di fronte all'altro, i suoni della battaglia in cima alla collina lontani._

_Il turco aveva un taglio sulla guancia destra e parte della sua maschera si era crepata. La sua armatura era tutta sporca di terra e polvere._

"_Sei un piccolo ragazzino tenace. Quindi ti farò una proposta" ghignò Turchia. Alzò la scimitarra, puntandola contro Romano. "Tu e tuo fratello avete gli stessi miei obiettivi. Se vi unirete a me diventeremo l'impero più grande che la Storia abbia mai visto e il mondo sarà nostro. Allora che ne dici?"_

_Romano lo guardò torvo. "Io e Veneziano non pensiamo come te. Il nostro progetto è più onorevole del tuo. I paesi che unifichiamo non diventano nostri schiavi ma nostri alleati."_

"_Allora siete solamente degli ipocriti. Perché annettere forzatamente le altre nazioni quando potete semplicemente siglare un'alleanza?"_

"_Perché ognuno di loro è egoista. Non esisterà mai la pace se ogni nazione sarà pronta a tradire chiunque non sia se stessa."_

_Turchia si fece silenzioso. Poi chiese: "E' la tua risposta definitiva?" _

"_Sì."_

"_A questo punto, non mi resta che usare la forza." Turchia balzò in avanti. La forza delle due nazioni si eguagliava e nessuno dei due riusciva a prevalere sull'altra. Entrambi si stavano stancando rapidamente. Romano sentiva le gambe cedergli poco a poco. Ad un certo punto, dopo aver parato un fendente diretto alla gola, il ginocchio destro si piegò. Turchia approfittò della posizione elevata per dargli un pugno sul braccio ferito. Romano avvertì il dolore scorrergli in tutto il corpo. Con un grido si trovò schiena a terra e la spada di Turchia puntata alla gola. _

"_Ho paura che non raggiungerai mai il tuo obiettivo, ragazzino. Il mondo è un luogo da dominare, non da trasformare in una società utopica dove tutti vivono felici e contenti."_

_Romano digrignò i denti. Dov'era Spagna quando aveva bisogno di lui? Gli venne in mente un'unica alternativa._

_Ignorando il dolore, afferrò con entrambe le mani la lama e se la tirò oltre la spalla. Preso alla sprovvista, Turchia aveva mollato la presa sull'elsa troppo tardi e si trovò proiettato in avanti quando lo stivale di Romano collise con la sua faccia. Il naso si ruppe con uno schiocco orrendo e metà della maschera andò in frantumi. La situazione si invertì: ora era Turchia che si trovava a terra e Romano gli puntava la spada contro, cercando di mantenere una presa sicura malgrado le ferite alle mani._

"_Forse hai ragione" disse Romano, tra un respiro e l'altro. "Forse il nostro è un sogno utopico. Ma non permetteremo mai a sbruffoni come te di distruggere ciò che abbiamo creato."_

_Il turco lo guardò con puro odio, l'unico occhio visibile iniettato di sangue. Un boato di esultanza riecheggiò dalla roccaforte. Romano si voltò, incapace di dire quale dei due eserciti stesse festeggiando. Turchia portò una mano sotto il mantello per raggiungere il pugnale nascosto: l'italiano era distratto, poteva colpirlo al cuore. Ci avrebbe messo pochi secondi. Ma prima che potesse lanciare il pugnale contro Romano, qualcuno lo fece finire con la faccia nella polvere e gli calpestò la mano che impugnava l'arma. Al grido del turco, l'italiano si voltò per vedere Spagna torreggiare sul suo avversario._

"_Suppongo che da oggi in poi non creerai più fastidi" disse la nazione iberica a Turchia._

"_Quindi...abbiamo vinto?" domandò Romano stancamente._

"_Sì, abbiamo vinto" rispose Spagna allegro._

_Romano non poté trattenere un sorriso sollevato._

* * *

"_Grazie per l'aiuto" disse Romano. Lui e Spagna si trovavano nel campo allestito sulla costa dai turchi. Era stato quasi un totale massacro. Spagna aveva perso buona parte dell'esercito, dovutosi scontrare con la tenacia degli ottomani. Quei pochi che si erano arresi erano stati fatti prigionieri e la personificazione della loro nazione era stata resa inoffensiva. Avevano ricevuto notizie che Ungheria e Austria stavano scacciando i turchi dalla Grecia e minavano il loro potere sul Medio Oriente._

"_Non c'è di che" rispose Spagna. Erano seduti nella tenda di Turchia. Romano aveva le mani e il braccio fasciati mentre lo spagnolo aveva delle bende che gli circondavano il torso, a causa di una caduta particolarmente brutta sui resti di una parete crollata._

"_Cosa farai con lui adesso?" chiese Spagna riferendosi a Turchia._

"_Lo annetterò all'Impero. Dovremmo tenerlo d'occhio e limitare le sue risorse. Sicuramente vorrà vendicarsi e noi dobbiamo impedirglielo."_

_Spagna pose lo sguardo a terra, pensieroso. "A meno che non troviate degli alleati che adottino le vostre regole o distruggiate gli altri paesi, il vostro Impero non esisterebbe."_

"_Lo so."_

"_E allora perché lo fate?" replicò Spagna irritato._

_Romano sospirò. "Se non riuniamo tutte le nazioni sotto un unico Impero, le guerre continueranno e si creerebbe uno squilibrio. Alcune nazioni diventerebbero troppo forti mentre altre troppo deboli. Non ci può essere giustizia in questo modo."_

"_Non capisci che siete _voi _che vi state proclamando l'unica nazione dominante?!"_

"_E' necessario che qualcuno si prenda la responsabilità."_

_Spagna sbuffò arrabbiato. Si alzò, digrignando i denti quando una fitta gli mozzò il fiato. Si avviò verso l'uscita ma la voce di Romano lo bloccò. "Devo chiederti un altro favore."_

"_Quale?" Spagna voltò la testa verso l'italiano._

"_Non devi far sapere a nessuno che sei ritornato indipendente." Spagna inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso._

"_Non fraintendermi" si affrettò a precisare Romano, alzandosi e avvicinandosi a Spagna. "Garantirò io stesso la tua indipendenza. Hai già tutte le libertà possibili. Tu dovrai solamente evitare di agire contro gli interessi dell'Impero. Mi hai capito?"_

"_E se io non lo facessi?" si azzardò a chiedere Spagna, sospettando già la risposta._

_Romano si avvicinò finché non fu a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso dello spagnolo. "Allora dovrò ridurti all'impotenza come ho fatto con Turchia." La sua voce era bassa e minacciosa, con una punta di sfida, quasi invitando Spagna a verificare la veridicità delle sue parole._

_Spagna non era stupido e capì che se lui si fosse ribellato ancora, Romano non avrebbe esitato a mettere in atto le sue parole. Nonostante si trovasse in disaccordo con i suoi ideali, non poteva fare a meno di ammirare lo scintillio di fierezza e determinazione negli occhi dell'italiano._

"_D'accordo, farò come dici tu" gli concesse Spagna. "Per il momento." Non voleva dare l'impressione che si fosse totalmente sottomesso e voleva far capire a Romano che lui e suo fratello si stavano mettendo su una strada pericolosa ma doveva trovare il momento opportuno._

"_Solo ricordati una cosa" disse Spagna prima di uscire. "Il vostro regno sarà destinato a finire un giorno. Nulla dura in eterno, men che meno un mondo perfetto."_

* * *

Romano si risvegliò bruscamente dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, avvertendo la presenza della benda che gli copriva la fronte.

"Adesso hai capito di cosa sto parlando?"

Romano si girò di scatto trovando il suo boss di fianco a lui ad osservare il dipinto. "Questo quadro rappresenta...un mio ricordo?" chiese dubbioso.

"Sì. Il pittore si è preso qualche libertà nel dipingere la scena ma quei due siete tu e Turchia, senza dubbio."

Romano si guardò le mani. "Perché ci hanno cancellato la memoria?"

"Non cancellato. Solo sostituito. Cancellare le memorie di un'intera nazione significa condannarla a morte, alla non esistenza." Il volto di Landini si oscurò. "Paura, timore, codardia. Il vostro potere era così grande che gli altri capi di Stato erano terrificati dal fatto che sareste riusciti a formare un Impero unitario, senza che nessuno rimanesse a ostacolarvi. Così hanno stabilito che era meglio farvi dimenticare piuttosto che affrontarvi direttamente faccia a faccia."

"Ma non volevamo questo." Romano notò che suo fratello si era avvicinato. Aveva un'aria confusa, come se non capisse bene cosa stesse dicendo. "_Vee_, noi volevamo un mondo pacifico, giusto? Non è così, fratello?"

"Che cazzo vuoi che ne sappia?!" sbraitò Romano.

"Calma, calma" intimò Landini. "Abbiamo tutto il tempo che ci occorre. Vi aiuterò a ricordare ogni singolo evento. Così potrete ripartire da dove avevate lasciato."

* * *

Russia si risvegliò con la testa appoggiata ad una superficie dura. Non si era accorto di essersi addormentato. L'ultima cosa che si ricordava era che aveva molestato Lettonia e si era rifugiato nella sua stanza per fuggire da Bielorussia. Come al solito.

Si passò le mani tra i capelli, sbadigliò e si alzò. A quel punto, il cuore gli cadde sul tavolo sul quale si era appisolato. Pulsava ancora e traspirava sangue sul legno ad ogni battito. Con un sospiro, Russia lo raccolse e lo rimise al posto del buco che gli era rimasto sul petto. Non aveva ancora capito perché ogni tanto il cuore gli cadesse. Guardando il sangue sulla superficie lucida avvertì qualcosa.

Una sensazione dolorosa. Il sangue che pulsava. La neve soffice sotto i suoi passi. Un odio profondo per qualcuno.

Agli occhi di Russia si affacciò un'immagine. Un volto sfocato, non riusciva a distinguerne i dettagli. Russia lo stava toccando. No, lo stava ferendo. Sentiva le unghie penetrare nella pelle morbida, il sangue che scorreva tra le dita. Avvertì anche la soddisfazione e la crudeltà esaltante emanate da quel gesto.

Poi un dolore lancinante. Il suo cuore che batteva impazzito. Urlò qualcosa ma le sue stesse parole gli risultarono incomprensibili. Intanto il volto di fronte a lui assumeva sembianze sempre più chiare. Capelli castani, occhi dorati, pelle un po' più scura della sua, uno sfregio sotto l'occhio sinistro.

Improvvisamente, nella mente di Russia scattò qualcosa. Un istinto primordiale che aveva dimenticato ma che non lo aveva mai abbandonato, come un animale che era rimasto per troppo tempo in letargo ed ora si stava risvegliando per andare a caccia di cibo. Ritornò l'odio e adesso aveva un nome e un volto sul quale proiettarlo. Si strinse la mano al petto, esattamente dove aveva ricollocato il cuore.

Un ringhio gli si formò in gola. _E' stato Italia...a farmi questo._

* * *

**Dan-dan-daaan! Adesso sono cavoli!**

**Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che io non abbia fatto troppi errori (lo rileggo ventimila volte ma mi sembra sempre che mi sfugga qualcosa)**

**Immagino già i dubbi che vi ronzano in testa ma vi garantisco che si chiarirà tutto più avanti. **

**Spero anche di non farvi aspettare troppo per il prossimo.**

**Sono estremamente soddisfatta del mio lavoro. Mi ero fatta prendere talmente da _Dietro i suoi occhi solo il buio_ che lo trascurata un po' troppo. Ed ora sono così contenta di questo capitolo 8D Ok basta esaltarsi**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Prossimo capitolo: Un nuovo ordine**

**Italia e Romano hanno riacquistato la maggior parte dei loro ricordi. Adesso bisogna aiutare le altre nazioni a riacquistare i loro.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Alla prossima! Ciao Ciao **


End file.
